


对于你的妄想都是怎么影响我的

by Sabrina_Louis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, FRIDAY knows everything, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sam and Bucky are little shit, Steve Rogers's bread - Freefrom, Tony Stark's Butt, steve has feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Louis/pseuds/Sabrina_Louis
Summary: Steve对于Tony的屁股有点想法，Tony同样对Steve的胡子也抱有些非同寻常的情感。这两个人都做得太明显了（不信可以问他们俩的朋友们），但不知为何，他们俩总是把这份感情熟视无睹。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	对于你的妄想都是怎么影响我的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).
  * A translation of [how the thought of you does things to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601446) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



先别管小报写了些什么，但那群人绝对不是在陈述事实或者是想引领潮流什么的，再说了，他的胡子哪就值得被写成一篇文章了？而且也别管Thor说了些什么，这也绝不是抄袭。Steve喜欢他的胡子，他只是觉得这很舒服，而且他就是单纯地，喜欢它。他喜欢他抓挠时的感觉，他喜欢不用每天都刮胡子，而且如果他绝对诚实的话，他会说这胡子在他脸上挺不错的。不是说Steve自恋什么的，他只是认为他该有个好的形象，毕竟在朋友面前着装整齐是起码的尊重。或者说他就是喜欢他的胡子，就是这样！

事实上，在观察了Tony的反应之后，Steve发现Tony同样喜欢他的胡子，仅此而已，这只是个……美好的发现而已。

哪怕所有人都对Steve的胡子评论过一两句，Tony却从来没说过什么，而这件事让人奇怪的点就在于Tony从来都不是能忍住吐槽的人。但Steve就是注意到了，注意到了Tony在他脸上停留的时间逐渐变长，注意到了每当Steve歪着头挠脖子或者下巴的时候，Tony瞳孔的微微放大，还有他的呼吸是怎么一点点变得粗重，或是他的心跳如何轻微加速的。而这一切都让Steve更想把剃胡子的时间延后。

他想这无非是Tony的生理反应而已，仅此而已。Steve明白一个人会毫无根据地被另外一个人身体的一部分吸引住。Steve听说过Tony在Pepper和复仇者事务让他无暇分身之前的那些花边新闻，他也不觉得Tony最近约炮什么的，至少从他和Pepper声明这类事情永不发生之后。但或许，Steve猜，或许Tony有什么更为谨慎的办法解决这一切，比如说不把他的情人带到大楼里面来。不过Steve总试图让自己别去想这个。

所以是的，拜Steve的超级血清所赐，他察觉到了Tony的细微变化，发现了Tony的小秘密，但反过来说，Steve也有个小秘密，不能让Tony发现的那种。

他喜欢Tony的屁股。

Steve知道那些关于他自己屁股的玩笑，什么美国翘臀啊，或者他的紧身制服多么，嗯，以及，是的，他知道血清让他全身的曲线近乎完美，但他仍旧疑惑为什么从来就没人聊过Tony的屁股。Steve不能当那唯一一个以臀部曲线著名的人，对吧？而当然Steve也不是唯一一个不能把视线离开那个地方的人。每当Tony以背后对着他时，这份甜蜜的折磨总让他几乎要捏碎自己的指节。

而Steve不得不感激的一件事就是Tony能在战场上把他严严实实得包在战甲里面，至少这让Steve不会在那些要命的时刻分心。因为Tony就是那么一个让人分心的家伙。

但这还不是最糟的，Tony喜欢穿紧身一些的裤子。不是说Steve不喜欢，恰恰相反，那只是…… 每次Tony来到厨房的时候，Steve离被他的橙汁呛到就只差那么一点，特别是Tony的屁股在奇妙织物里面完美地弹动，不给其他人丝毫想象余地的时候，Steve都会忍不住地想要触摸，想要轻轻地用手指滑过那道曲线，然后好好地捏一捏，或者拍打在Tony完美的屁股上面看它如何摇动。这绝不是Steve的什么怪癖，这只是每每看到Tony时候自然而然的想法罢了。

而最糟的是，这绝对绝对是最糟的，Tony有时候会伸展。就是那种，会把他的双臂伸得高高的，双脚踮起来的那种全身伸展。他看起来就像是在桌子旁边蜷久了，或者在工作间敲敲打打太久急于想要让他的身体更加舒服一点。

或者说那就是现在，不知道什么原因Tony从椅子上起来，双手手指交叉在一起准备来一个完美的拉伸。可他发出了一些令人遐想的声音，上衣抬起来刚好能看见他的一截皮肤，这让Steve不得不放下杯子，因为他要是再不放下，他就不能保证杯子在他手中的完整性了。而Tony似乎不认为他的呻吟有何羞耻可言，而且他这没有停下来的迹象。Steve就这能瞟着他的身体，他知道他已经脸红了，可他就是停不下来。

“孩子们，你们知道吗，”Tony把手放了下来，舒服地叹了口气，左右歪了歪脑袋，把脖子弄得咔咔响。他的屁股依旧呈现出完美的球形曲线，仿佛是在召唤Steve。“我今天大概会早睡。”

“Tony Stark能在3点前上床，”Natasha正吃完早饭，她说出了心声，“那可真能写进历史书了。”

“那可能是我今天早上早起了，”Tony把他的空盘子拿起来走向了洗碗机，并且从Steve面前悠闲地走了过去。而与此同时，Steve不得不捏紧了拳头阻止他想要伸出手拍他屁股的想法。我到底是发生什么了？

“你是想说‘昨晚根本没睡’吗？”Clint也从桌子上起来，这似乎如同连锁反应一般带动着Vision和Wanda也一同站了起来。

Tony把盘子放进洗碗机，耸耸肩，伸出手准备接住Natasha的。

“FRIDAY？”Bucky问。他甚至跟AI说话的时候没有看向天花板，只是带着危险的笑容盯着Tony。

“Boss的清醒时间已经持续了34小时26分钟。”FRIDAY的声音在厨房里响起。

“嘿！小雪花！”Tony指着Bucky，大声地喊叫出来，“你不能用我的技术来坑我！”

Bucky知道Tony不是真的责怪他，所以他毫不犹豫地弹开了Tony的手指。

“别打架，男孩儿们。”Natasha用她唱歌一般的声音警告他们。

“你该去睡觉，Tony。”Rhodey用充满逻辑的语调说，一边拿起了Tony手里的餐具打算接替下他的工作。

“为什么大家突然就把枪头对向我了？”Tony皱着眉环视了一遍客厅，“我记得我刚才说了今晚要早点睡觉？”

“你的确是说了，但那并不意味着你真的会做。”Bruce突然插话进来，他看起来一脸歉意的样子。

“你说不定坐电梯的时候又想出什么点子，”Clint加入进来，脸上挂着一个自鸣得意的微笑，“你就会下楼一头埋进工作间再通宵一晚。”

“行了行了，可以了。”Steve站了起来，手掌拍在饭桌上，他的脑子突然出现一个想法，他觉得自己该制止这一切，他得保护Tony。Bucky本来张开嘴想要说什么来着，看到Steve的可怕表情就又安静地缩回了椅子上。

“我们只是担心你而已，就那样。”Steve转向Tony，一只手搭在他肩膀上，用他温柔的语调说，“我们都得睡觉，Tony。”

一瞬间Tony看起来像是要反驳，但是Steve眼神里的什么东西说服了他，于是Tony点点头说，“行吧，我睡，我睡。”

Steve露出了一个鼓励的微笑。可就在Tony转身的时候，Steve的手不知不觉地就滑倒了Tony的后腰上，仿佛他要把Tony引到正确的路上去一般。Steve根本不知道这一切究竟是如何发生的，当他意识到这一切的时候他只能轻轻地把手从Tony的腰上撤开。而且，感谢上帝，他的手没有滑倒更低的地方去。而Tony看起来根本没注意到或者他根本不在意。

“FRIDAY，告诉我们Tony有没有直接去卧室。”Tony正走出厨房的时候，Steve说。

“当然了，Captain。”她回答。

Tony甚至没有回头地在他背后对着Steve的方向竖了个中指，而Steve至始至终都注视着Tony直到他的身影消失。

等他终于回过头看向厨房的时候，他发现Sam正盯着他。

“悄无声息（Subtle）真的不是你的中间名吧？”Sam狡猾地笑了笑，而Steve也发现自己脸变得烫了起来。

“我想那是Grant。”Thor总是实话实说，他一边说着一边递给了Rhodey最后一个脏盘子。

***

Steve刚跟Bucky练完拳击，正伸出一只手把Bucky拉起来，Sam击打沙袋的声音在体育馆里回响，而就在这时，Tony走了进来。他穿的运动裤在他的屁股上勒得紧紧的，这让Steve怀疑他是不是买小号了。而他的背心展示着他的手臂肌肉，那看起来就跟他的屁股一样让人感到不公平。而如果Steve足够诚实，他就会承认这一切的。

Tony把毛巾扔在长凳上。

他看到Bucky正在解他手上的缠带，“累了吗？Barnes。”他问。

Bucky笑了笑，“Steve还能再来几轮。”他给了Steve一个眼色。真的有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得他有点讨厌Bucky。

“可不是，”Sam插话进来，“Steve能打一整天（Steve can do this all day），”好极了，Sam也被记入黑名单了。

“我不确定我那自尊心能不能承受被一个超级士兵打败。”Tony一边给手缠带子，一边说。

“我会让着你些的。”Steve不知道这些话怎么说出来的，他想说的是些能把他从跟Tony的近距离接触中解救出来的词句，因为他不确定自己能搞定这件事儿。

而Tony只是笑了笑，“我得热个身，”他说。他从沙包前面走过去，给了Steve令人难以解读的一瞥，“可不想拉伤肌肉。”

Tony占用了Sam旁边的沙袋，试水一般地轻轻击打几下，用手指扒拉了两下头发，然后调整自己到合适的位置——双腿微微分开——接下来他开始用力地挥臂，他的双拳重重地击打在沙包上，跟Sam的节奏一起，回声萦绕在整个房间。他半背对着Steve，而他屁股的美景就如此折磨着士兵。他的裤子在臀部的曲线令人难以抑制，而两瓣屁股的轮廓又刚好被黑色布料衬托出来，伴随着Tony每一次击打沙袋而摇晃。Steve甚至能看清每一次Tony用力绷紧肌肉时臀瓣中心的凹陷，还有……

Bucky看着天花板，一只脚勾着小腿。而Steve就这样跌落到垫子上，落地那一瞬间，他终于长长地呼出一口气。他眨眨眼，看向Bucky，而Bucky也正看着他。

“为了你好，哥们儿。”他笑着用只有他们俩能听见的声音说话。

“什……”Steve跌跌撞撞地从垫子上爬起来。

他抓住Bucky停在半空的手，等Bucky把他拉近的时候，这位好哥们儿在他耳边小声说，“你得做点什么，兄弟，至少你得告诉他。”

他的心脏狂跳起来，Steve没法假装听不懂他在说什么，Bucky太了解他了。

“我只是……”Steve叹了口气，瞟了一眼还在打沙包的Tony。他看见Sam露出一个看透他的笑容，然后他转过头来面对着Bucky。这可真是两个好朋友。“也许吧。”他的声音听起来没有底气，但Bucky懂他，因为他翻了个白眼。

于是他后退一步，大喊一声，“Sam！”一瞬间，Steve的心都提到了嗓子眼，他以为Bucky要带着Sam在Tony面前揭穿他的小心思。可Sam转过来时，Bucky说，“我觉得我今天可以了。”

Sam点点头，视线从Steve看到Tony，然后说，“那我也结束吧。”他友好的拍了拍Tony的肩膀，又给Steve暗示性地眨眼，这才跟着Bucky走出了体育室。

Steve明白他们打算做什么了，而他现在实在是对他这两位朋友爱恨交加。

“我下午有个会，”Tony离开他的沙包走向Steve，这个动作让士兵从幻想中脱离出来。Steve盯着Tony，注意着他肌肉的收缩和紧挂在大腿上的裤子。“所以你要是能不给我一个熊猫眼或者破嘴唇那就再好不过了。”Tony眨了个眼，踢掉鞋子和袜子并把它们堆在一边。

“我，额……尽力？”Steve看着Tony说，而他现在口干舌燥起来。

“好样的，”Tony在垫子上上下跳动热身，“我是说，你真的要这么做？”Tony皱起眉，仿佛是不确定他是否冒犯了Steve，“我知道你跟Bucky玩估计会有趣得多，你不用控制力量什么的，我可以……”Tony用大拇指指了指背后，哪儿有一大堆健身器材。

“别！”Steve突然喊了出来，“抱歉，我只是，嗯，分心了。”他清了清喉咙，只希望自己的行为能正常些。

“好吧……”Tony茫然地说，Steve发誓他注意到Tony刚才扫了一眼自己的胡子，就在他重新看向Steve之前，“你还好吗？”

“当然，”Steve露出了一个灿烂的微笑，“我不介意控制力量，”他安慰Tony道，“这也不是只靠力量的，你可以用技巧、速度以及……”Tony的手掌出其不意地落到了Steve的脸颊上。这没带什么侵略性，而Tony只是咧嘴笑，“以及惊喜？”他说。

“你上道了。”Steve也笑了，但他不得不双手握拳，因为Tony已经让他无法好好站立了。

于是他们开始交手，而Steve的确是需要控制力量——Tony很强壮，但他没有血清的力量——Steve也真的喜欢和Tony的各种相处方式。Tony快速而又敏捷，Steve喜欢看他移动的样子，也喜欢他在回合中以惊喜拿下Steve的时候，能喜欢他成功之后笑起来的样子。

Steve没故意让Tony，他知道Tony会察觉出来。而通常情况下，Steve都会占上风，这就是他如何发现自己把Tony面朝下钉在垫子上的故事了。Steve把他压得死死的，而他突然就为了他生命中的一切后悔了。

因为Tony一边笑又一边大声地喘气。因为他俩的身体紧紧地贴合着，而他的胯正好贴在Tony那完美的屁股正中。Steve突然就像被车前灯罩住的鹿一样愣住了。他重重地吞咽，他的身体能感受到Tony身体热度带给他的痛苦，他的胸膛如何上下起伏，他的屁股在尝试逃脱的时候如何地摩擦。他在下一次笑起来的时候放松了，把头硌到了垫子上，然后说，“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”

当他从Tony身上爬起来之后他才终于吸进一口气，他后退跪坐到垫子上。Tony只是简单地翻了个身，对着Steve笑着说，“见鬼了，你好重，Cap。”Tony一边说着，一边整理他的衣领。

Steve咕哝了一句抱歉。他现在呼吸沉重，而他自己也清楚这不是因为刚才的运动。Tony站起来，哼哼了几声，“我觉得我锻炼够了。”他把Steve也拉起来，“不想太健康。”他伸展了两下肩颈。

“我相信你能在两天不吃不睡的情况下找到平衡的的。”Steve打趣道。他现在正在努力把他的眼神从Tony身上移开。

“或者让自己不在下一次战斗中被杀掉。”Tony也玩笑着说。

“你知道吗，你这不有趣。”Steve摇摇头，他让自己别去看那个，哪怕他清楚Tony在开玩笑。

“你在骗我。”Tony自信地说，他从长凳上拿起毛巾擦了擦脸，“我要去洗个澡，谢谢你陪我锻炼。”

他从Steve身旁走开，但Steve真的不知道接下来的事情究竟是怎么发生的，他甚至没察觉到他的手掌移动了，他的大脑绝对没下指令，总之他能听见他自己说，“干得漂亮。”但他又能同时听到他的手掌拍在Tony屁股上的声音，能感受到这份触碰激起的火花，在他终于明白他干了什么之后，他僵住了。

他拍了Tony的屁股！

他拍了Tony的屁股！

他压根就不知道他怎么让这一切发生的，Steve知道他的脸烧得要命，知道他还僵在那里，他还能清楚地感受到手掌上的刺痛。

Tony转过身来版对着他，Steve都已经准备好……他不确定他即将面对的是什么。被打一拳？要求解释？但事实只是，Tony只是在微笑，“你小心着点。”他几乎是小跳地走出了体育室，留着Steve困惑地站在原地。

***  
Steve一天半都没在公共区域出现过了。

所以他的两个好兄弟理所应当地来看望他。

“你昨晚没来吃晚饭。”Sam咚地一声陷进Steve的沙发里，脚跷在咖啡桌上。Steve虽然很想说两句，但他还是忍住了。

“还有今天的早饭。”Bucky小心翼翼地看着Steve。

“我跑步去了。”Steve靠在门框上耸耸肩，试图让他听起来不像是做了亏心事一般。

“跑了14个小时？”Sam看向Steve像是在说他怎么没看见。

“不是，我……”Steve摇摇头，“我们不用每顿饭都一起吃！我们又不是什么协作家庭，少一个人就什么都干不了。”

“陪审团尚未做出决定。”Bucky假装正经地说着，而Steve又真的不能怪他。

“Tony想你了。”Sam直击Steve的内心。

“Wilson，这招太阴了。”Steve绷着一张脸，他得抑制住自己不去问这句话究竟是不是Tony说的。

“我只是想让故事进行下去，因为你看，我们可以一天天地坐在这儿敲你的木鱼脑袋，但我们都知道你从昨天都在躲着他了。”Sam说。

“所以你俩决定插手？”Steve看了看Sam，又看了看Bucky。

“我本来不打算让他来的，”Bucky咕哝说，好像Sam听不见一样，“可他就是个粘人的混蛋。”

“嘿！”Sam假装愤怒地吼道，但Bucky只是忽视了他。

“我只是想跟我朋友聊聊。”Bucky向前走了几步，用关切的眼神看着Steve。

Steve叹气又点点头，“你知道我在这方面很不擅长对吧？”

“我大概记得几件尴尬事，”Bucky笑了笑，然后瞥了瞥Steve，“但你已经不是从前的你了。”

“我还真没变太多。”Steve尴尬地说。

“所以呢？”Sam问，“你觉得你没戏？我倒是觉得Tony……”

“我拍了他的屁股。”这话足够让Sam闭嘴了。

这时空气突然安静而Steve只希望他要是真的在跑步就好了。然后Bucky就噗地笑了一声。

“Buck……”Steve警告他说。

“不好意思，你干了啥？”Sam从沙发上往前倾身。

“我不知道，好吗？”Steve现在慌得要命，“我就……”

“他让你拍他啦？”Sam眯着眼睛问他，“像是，你们俩的什么情趣？那样真没什么，你开心就好。”

“Sam！”Steve几乎是满脸羞愧地大喊。

“我就，说说而已，兄弟。”Sam举起手假装防卫。

“我都不知道那是怎么发生的好吗？”Steve辩解道，“我们练完拳击他正要出去我就……”他用手比划了一个拍打的慢动作。

“所以就跟运动一样，”Sam说得像是他理解得十分到位，“就跟拍皮球那样。”

“这是不我做了什么的问题！Sam。”Steve说道。而他能看见Bucky那副同情的表情。

“所以他什么反应？”Bucky问。

“他就……对我笑了笑让后叫我小心点。”

“小心点？”Sam皱起眉头。

“那到底什么意思？”Steve要疯了，“他就说了句‘你小心着点’，就走了。”

“笑着说的？”Bucky问。

“对。”

“听起来不像是生气的样子。”Sam直言不讳地说。

“Tony其实挺敏感的。”Bucky说。

“那个不喜欢被人递东西的家伙？”Sam抬起了眉毛。

“对待Steve的话，是的，”Bucky提出了他敏锐的观点，“对于他的朋友们，是的。”

Steve希望Bucky说对了，因为他真的不想让Tony不开心，他想都不敢想。

“我跟你说，”Sam从沙发上起来，走到他俩面前，他现在终于严肃起来，“那个人遇到你的事情就没法思考，而且我知道你对此毫不知情。不管你是不是什么超人，这件事就是你的弱点，但是相信我，Tony Stark不介意你对他动手动脚。”

Steve太想相信Sam了，他能感受到自己的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。潜意识让他看向Bucky，而Bucky也正看着他。

“他说得基本上没错。”Bucky说。

“操……”Steve深深地呼吸了一口，他真的不知道怎么办了。

“兄弟，你怎么办？”Sam把手臂交叠在胸前。

Steve真不知道该如何回答，但幸好Bucky吸了吸鼻子，把注意力吸引了过去。

“什么都不做。”Bucky回答了Sam的问题。

Steve没有反对，Bucky太了解他了。

***  
Steve没让FRIDAY帮忙躲Tony，哪怕这的确能让他的日常轻松很多，他只是，不是那种喜欢偷窥别人隐私的人，至少，也不用机器作为了解他的信息来源吧？

所以无可避免地，隔天晚上他就撞到Tony了。

那时候很晚了，Steve以为大家都休息了，只不过他还没困。他才洗了个澡修了修胡子，正把他最近看的书丢在了客厅茶几上他就听到了Tony的声音。

“……保证这些在明天之前完成并且要交给Pepper。”Tony跟FIDAY交谈的声音传来。

他走进来的时候正在扯领带，看起来疲倦而又烦躁，他看了眼Steve。

“Cap，”Tony听起来放松多了，他把外套脱下来扔在椅子上，“你熬夜了。”

“你也一样。”Steve吞了吞口水以缓解紧张。他模糊地记得Tony晚上有个会什么的，但是几个小时之前就该结束了。他现在头发凌乱，看起来应该是用手扒拉了很多遍——事情大概很糟糕。

Tony揉揉眼睛叹了口气，“是啊。”这样就结束了，并没有给Steve过多解释，但Steve多少能猜出个大概——Tony不开心。Tony回头看了看Steve，给了他一个疲倦但真实的微笑，Steve同样也给了他一个微笑。他看见Tony盯了他好一会儿，他眨眼睛的样子就像自己都没注意自己在干什么一样，然后他又开始扒拉他的头发，一遍又一遍，接着他说，“那操|蛋的胡子……”

“什么？”Steve困惑地问，手不经意地摸上了他的胡子。

“我向上帝起誓，”Tony无意识地咕哝，他在伸手去拿外套的时候将自己的疲惫毫无修饰地展现了出来，“你要剃胡子，你要是继续这么性感下去，我就要……”他的声音渐渐消失，步子也变慢了，他没说完他的话而Steve也不知道他究竟有没有意识到自己没说完。

但是Steve从没像现在这样清醒过。

***  
凌晨4点，Steve还醒着，他躺在床上，盯着天花板。

他没办法不去想Tony给他说的那些话，Sam和Bucky他们的看法是对的吗？他脑子里多疑的那部分不停地告诉他这不过是基本的吸引力而已。因为没有任何证据能够证明Tony对他有什么感情，他可能只是觉得Steve狠辣，仅此而已。Steve现在只想忘掉这件事然后再也不想它，但Steve觉得自己做不到，至少对于Tony的事情他做不到。但凡幻想起Tony的身体紧挨着他的时候的那份触觉该会有多么美好，Tony的手滑倒Steve的皮肤上，一寸一寸得探寻着，用他的唇舌覆盖上去，然后……做他想做的事情。Steve愿意给他一切，但，这是什么一次性的，如果Tony在意的只是身体上的愉悦，Steve就给不了了。因为他发现，他已经过头了——他喜欢Tony，他已经爱上Tony了。他知道Tony能轻易地把他的心掰成碎渣。而这个仅此一次的的假设完全不能帮到Steve分毫。

Steve想要他的全部。

“FRIDAY？”他在床上坐了起来，大概再也睡不着了。

“我能帮到你什么？Rogers队长。”FRIDAY尽职尽责地问。

“Tony在睡觉吗？”哪怕他并不知道如果FRIDAY给他一个否定答案的话他将怎么办。

“是的，队长，Boss在浅睡状态中。”

“好吧……”Steve点点头，“挺好的。”

他倒回床上，脑袋重重地落到枕头上。Tony当然在睡觉，他先前走路都快累死了，他该好好睡一觉了。

Steve转身侧躺着，把毯子拉到肩膀上然后闭上了眼睛。

至少他们俩其中一个该好好睡一觉。

***

下午两点的时候Steve在客厅里跟Natasha读报告，FRIDAY却突然呼叫了他。

“Rogers队长，Boss醒了。”

Natasha抬起眉毛看向他的那一瞬间Steve就知道他脸红了。

“我没让她提醒我！”他立马开始为自己辩护起来。

“事实的确如此，”FRIDAY在Natasha反应之前说，于是Steve只得到了一个眼神，“但是你晚上的询问导致我认为你需要Boss何时起床的信息，所以我更新了待办事项。”

“额，”Steve捏了捏鼻梁，“谢谢。”

他急需跟FRIDAY私下讨论这个问题。

“你现在开始关心他的睡眠问题了？”Natasha笑了起来。

“没有！我……不是，”Steve摇摇头，“我只是晚上想跟Tony谈话，而且他一直睡眠不规律，所以我就问了FRIDAY……这是误会！”

“行吧。”Natasha点点头。

“可不是。”

“因为你想半夜找Tony谈话。”Natasha一脸正经地说。

Steve在他的椅子上发出了绝望的呻吟。

“我要去……”他指了指走廊。

“对，你最好快去。”Natasha一边笑着说，一边关上了报告文件。

Steve没有告诉她过多的信息就直接去了Tony的楼层，同时让FRIDAY提醒Tony他已经在路上了。

“Boss说他在洗澡，让你在起居室等他。”FRIDAY在一分钟后回答。

“噢，”Steve停下了步子，“要是不方便我可以待会儿再来。

“Boss坚持要你在起居室等他，而且他说只用几分钟就好。”在短暂的安静之后，FRIDAY回答说。

Steve照做了，他走进那扇FRIDAY为他打开的门，进入了Tony的起居室。当他坐到沙发上的时候他才意识到他根本不知道他自己要说啥。他昨晚上没想好，现在同样没想出来，他唯一知道的就是他想见到Tony，想跟他说话。

Tony的确是几分钟之后就出现了。他的头发还是湿的，随意地往后面梳了过去，只不过这个造型看起来出气的好。他穿着灰色的家居裤，衬衫上的标志Steve见都没见过。

“你好啊，Steve，”Tony笑了。

“你好啊，”Steve抬头看了看Tony，“你现在看起来可比昨晚上好多了。”

“噢，可不是吗，”Tony轻柔地摇头，“抱歉，昨晚不大好，我有点过分了。”他皱起眉。而Steve无法忽视他的手指在裤子上敲打以及他因为缩紧的脚趾已经陷进地毯里面。

“我没刮胡子。”Steve在被Tony的身体细节击垮之前说了出来，让他收获了一个诧异的表情。

“啥？”Tony的眼珠子都要掉出来了，“你为什么要……”

“你说了，”Steve无法控制自己把事实说出来，“昨晚上，你说，我要是再不刮胡子，你就要……”

“我就要什么？”Tony问道。很显然他是想自圆其说，但Steve却不能从他眼睛里看不到一丝尴尬的痕迹。

“我不知道，”Steve站起来，这样他就能面对Tony了，“你没说完。”

Tony重重的吞咽让Steve觉察到了，很明显他紧张了。

“FRIDAY？”他说，但眼睛仍看着Steve。

FRIDAY搜索的时间内，起居室都是一片死寂，然后突然录音就响了起来。

“这操|蛋的胡子……”

“什么？”

“我向上帝起誓，你得刮胡子，你要是继续这么性感下去，我就要……”

这些声音让空气都沉重起来。Tony的脸上明显出现了一丝粉红，而Steve猜想他自己也差不多。Steve没想到自己还能再听到这些话，还是在他们俩对视的时候回放的那种。他甚至不知道FRIDAY保存了他们的谈话记录，又是一件需要讨论的问题。

“行吧，”Tony转过身，背对着Steve清了清嗓子，他自言自语地说：“我干嘛要做这件事？”但Steve没明白它指的是让FRIDAY重播还是他说的那句话。

Tony不喜欢事情被藏在阴影之下，所以Steve认为他后悔的应该是后者。一直以来Tony都习惯于掌控一切，但Steve发现Tony后悔了。

“所以说，你喜欢我的胡子？”说出来之后Steve才发现这话蠢极了，但至少这能打破沉默。

“嗯，”Tony犹豫了一下，“是的。”

Steve下意识地咬住了嘴唇。

“你，嗯，”Tony尝试性地看了看Steve的眼睛，“喜欢我的屁股？”

Steve尴尬地笑了一声。被逮住了。

“对啊……”Steve终于说了出来，毕竟Tony对他说了真话，“我还挺高兴知道我们，嗯……我们都有类似的喜好？”他开始语无伦次了，但是真的，打齐塔瑞大军都要比直接问Tony是不是喜欢它简单。

“其实，我觉得，屁股它到底是屁股，”Tony开始在房间里踱步，“它跟胡子完全不是一个部位，所以我觉得世人对这两种爱好的看法还是有不同的。”他跟随着他迈步的节奏挥舞着双臂，“你绝对有个好看的屁股，是个人都能看出来……”

“Tony，”比起Tony关于Steve自己屁股的论断，他还有更想了解的问题，“这是关于性的问题吗？像是那种，身体上的吸引？”

Tony的嘴立即闭上了，再次开口的时候他的音调完全变了，“你希望它是那样吗？”

“我问的不是这个。”Steve说，他能感受到他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动。

“它对于你来说是这样吗？”Tony换了个问法。他看起来和Steve一样紧张。

“那同样不是我的问题，”他说，但他摇了摇头，“不是，”他斩钉截铁地说，“它不只是……”他的手伸向了Tony的方向，仿佛是能告诉Tony他的想法一样，“那只是因为你，所有的一切都是因为你，哪怕这的确是有什么身体上的吸引，我是说，你的确很帅气。”Steve看到Tony嘴角扬起的时候他自己却脸红了，“可是我喜欢你啊，”他终于克服了焦虑与恐惧，他说了出来，“我真的真的好喜欢你。”

“我……很，”Tony怀着歉意说。而Steve一点也不介意Tony原原本本的样子。

“我爱你的一切。”等到这句话已经凝固在空气中覆水难收的时候，Steve才意识到他说了些什么——他在无意识的时候把‘喜欢’变成了‘爱’。哪怕他一个字母都没有在开玩笑，可他仍旧不知道拿他眼前这个人怎么办，拿他眼前这个用棕色眼睛直直盯着他，嘴唇微微张开呼吸颤抖而沉重的人怎么办。

他知道他在对Tony掏心窝子，而且Tony还没回答他的问题。

“Tony……”Steve在心里给了自己一拳，“我怎么想的不重要。”

“你的胡子大概给你的性感程度加了十五分吧，”Tony吐枪子儿一样地说了出来，就像他在做什么商业报表一样。哪怕这是个有趣的话题，但Steve还是因为这不是他想要的答案而有些失望，“这有些不公平，但我觉得我可以忍，因为那是你，而且……我，或许……也爱你啊。”

Steve甚至怀疑这些话是不是真的从Tony的嘴里说出来的。但他确定的是他的心跳一定漏了一拍，不过他的身体能承受的。于是他上前一步，托住了Tony的下巴，然后他的嘴唇不知怎么就跟Tony的碰到一起了。而Tony几乎在他们相触的一瞬间就张开了嘴唇，仿佛他也是这样渴望Steve的触碰一般。他的舌头在Steve的舌头上擦过，他的双手绞紧了Steve的肌肉，竭尽所能地让他更多地贴近Steve。

一声呻吟从Steve的嘴唇中溢出，转而又被Tony的舌头接住。当他的手在Tony的后背上不断下滑直到落到后腰的时候。Tony笑了笑，亲吻了Steve的嘴唇然后在他耳边说，“继续啊，大兵。”

Steve用一个吻来遮掩他的羞怯。不过在Tony的准许下，他的手掌终于触碰到了那条臀部曲线，手指也终于陷入近柔软的臀瓣里。他的整个身体都在为之震颤。

“Steve。”Tony在他们接吻间隙的那一毫秒内呻吟出来，明显地因为Steve的给他的触碰而享受着。他的双臂攀上了Steve的肩膀，一只手滑进了他的衣服里面，指尖和皮肤就这样赤裸地接触。他的脸仿佛是粘在了Steve的脸上，牙齿轻轻啃咬他的下巴，脸颊擦刮着Steve的胡须，就像是动物寻求亲密接触一般。

Steve用一个敏捷的动作把手移到了Tony的大腿上试图把他抬起来，Tony也随即把大腿勾在了Steve的腰上。Steve能承受他的重量。

接下来的吻变得激烈而渴望，哪怕这其中的甜蜜是Steve始料未及的。Tony的嘴唇让他感到如同被拯救一般，而这份触碰已经刻印在了Steve的大脑中，永远也不会忘记。

“所以说……”Steve问。Tony正在喘气，他的头埋在Steve的脖子上，他半湿的头发弄得Steve的肩膀痒痒的，“你要做什么？”

“什么？”Tony抬起头，他看着Steve的眼睛。

“如果我不剃胡子的话。”Steve舔了舔唇边Tony留下的痕迹。

Tony露出一个坏坏的笑，然后把腿勾的更紧，让他的下腹贴紧了Steve的。

“为什么我不展示给你看呢？”Tony问。

而Steve的回答又尽数被Tony的吻给吞下。


End file.
